Camping au Sanctuaire
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tenma et ses amis vont rendre visite à Shuu pour une soirée camping, tandis que Shuu se demande ce qu'est une soirée camping… Mais tout aurait pu bien se passé si Kariya n'avait envoyé Tenma à un test de courage, en compagnie de Tsurugi, Hakuryuu et Shuu... Personnages principaux : Tenma (Arion) et Shuu (Tezcat).
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Nous voilà partis pour une courte fiction sur I.E Go, avec comme personnages principaux Tenma et Shuu. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et me laissez votre avis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas I.E Go.**

 **Personnages principaux : Tenma, Shuu.**

 **Personnages secondaires : Endou, Tsurugi et Hakuryuu.**

 **Résumé : Tenma et ses amis vont rendre visite à Shuu pour une soirée camping, tandis que Shuu se demande ce qu'est une soirée camping…**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée de Tenma et ses amis._**

«Shuu! »

Shuu ouvrit les yeux, brusquement sortit de son repos par une voix qu'il reconnut. La voix de quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir sur cette île, du moins pas si tôt.

« Tenma. » répondit-il.

De la branche d'arbre où il était assis, son dos appuyé contre le tronc, il voyait au pied de l'arbre le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui avait changé sa vie : Tenma. Ce dernier secouait sa main dans sa direction, souriant. Shuu sourit à son tour et sauta de la branche d'arbre pour atterrir, un genou par terre, en face de son ami.

« Je suis si content de te voix Shuu ! Cela faisait si longtemps. » s'exclama Tenma.

Shuu rigola mentalement à l'enthousiasme du garçon. Tenma n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi joyeux et s'extasiant sur un rien comme les quelques semaines qui séparaient leur dernière rencontre.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Tenma. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda Shuu en rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Je suis venue te voir bien sûr ! »

Cela ne répondait aucunement à la question de Shuu, qui en restait tout aussi confus – ne voyant pas pourquoi Tenma viendrait le voir. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper et répondit :

« Et bien c'est agréable de te voir depuis la dernière fois. Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? »

« Si mais ils ont préféré rester près de la plage alors je suis venu avec le coach Endou. D'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai perdu de vue. Cette île est plus grande que je croyais. » expliqua Tenma d'un air gêné.

« Il va retrouver son chemin. » assura Shuu. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici après tout. »

« Ah oui, quand il espionnait le 5e secteur. Justement, que fais-tu depuis que le centre d'entrainement du Sanctuaire à fermer ? Tes amis sont toujours là ? On pourrait faire un match de foot avec eux. Je me suis beaucoup améliorer depuis notre dernier match ! »

Shuu sourit face à la passion brûlante de Tenma pour le foot ; ça lui avait manqué.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ils ne sont pas là. »

« Ah bon ? Ils sont partis ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » confirma Shuu.

« Ah dommage… » répondit Tenma d'un air déçu. « Mais bon, c'est pas grave car- »

«Tenma!»

Surpris d'entendre son nom, Tenma se retourna et vit marcher vers eux le coach Endou.

« Ah je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Ah, et toi tu as trouvé Shuu. Ravi de te revoir Shuu ! Bon, puisqu'on t'a trouvé, pourquoi ne pas aller rejoindre les autres ? »

« Les autres ? » répéta Shuu sans comprendre.

Le coach Endou cligna des yeux, surprit, et regarda Tenma, les mains sur les hanches. Ce dernier sourit en rigolant, passant sa main à son cou.

« Disons que quand je comptais lui en parler vous êtes arrivé »

« Ah ? Dans ce cas, je te laisse le lui annoncer. » déclara le coach Endou.

Shuu ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlaient les deux amoureux du football qui semblaient complices dans leur sujet de discussion. Finalement Tenma se tourna vers lui.

« On a décidé de faire une soirée camping ! »

Dans un premier temps, Shuu se contenta de cligner des yeux. Puis, comprenant de quoi parlait Tenma, il répondit :

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Tenma et Endou tombèrent à la renverse. Quand ils se relevèrent ils se ruèrent pratiquement vers Shuu.

« Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi une soirée camping ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une union parfaite.

Shuu secoua la tête, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

« Le camping c'est génial ! On s'assoit sur des troncs d'arbres, autour d'un feu de camp ! » expliqua Tenma.

« On fait griller des marshmallows ! » poursuivit le coach Endou.

« On raconte des histoires de fantômes ! Même si parfois ça fais très peur… »

« On chante des chansons avec une guitare ! »

« On dort à la belle étoile et on profite de la vue ! »

« On peut même faire une partie de football ! »

« En clair, le camping c'est MERVEILLEUX ! » terminèrent en cœur Tenma et Endou.

« D'accord… »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, et non par leurs explications calamiteuses, Shuu décida qu'il serait amusant de faire une _soirée camping_ avec Tenma, le coach Endou et tous leurs amis. Ils partirent donc tous les trois rejoindre le reste du groupe, qui se trouvait dans le vieux fort où le coach Endou avait retrouvé les Raimon après leur arrivée sur l'ile du Sanctuaire. Les premiers à remarquer les arrivants furent Nishiki, Tsurugi et Amagi qui portaient à bout de bras un tronc d'arbre.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Hé les gars, ILS SONT REVENUS ! » cria Nishiki pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Coach, vous voulez pas nous aider à porter ce tronc ? » demanda Amagi.

« Ah ? Bien sûr ! » déclara le coach Endou en se précipitant pour les aider à porte le tronc.

«Tenma, Shuu! »

Les deux concernés levèrent les yeux et virent en haut du fort Shinsuke qui leur faisait signe de la main. Tenma fit pareil et, entrainant Shuu avec lui, couru à sa rencontre en grimpant les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Shuu fut immédiatement abordé par quelques-uns des Raimons, dont Shinsuke et Kageyama, qui venait de déposer un tas de branches d'arbre par terre.

« Shuu, Shuu, il faut que tu m'apprennes à anticiper les mouvements des autres, comme ça je pourrai arrêter des ballons sans difficulté ! »

« Moi aussi, je veux courir aussi vite que toi ! »

« Je sais, et si on faisait un match ? » proposa Tenma.

« A quatre ? Cela va être compliqué si Shinsuke doit être gardien… » avoua Kageyama.

« Je viens avec vous. » déclara Kariya en s'approchant d'eux. « Comme ça, on est cinq. »

« Génial, allons-y ! » s'exclama Tenma.

Shuu ne put répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il fut entrainé par Tenma jusque dans les bois, à la recherche d'un lieu tranquille où jouer au football sans risquer de voir le ballon disparaitre soit entre des buissons, soit dans le vide pour atterrir dans la mer. Ils trouvèrent finalement un emplacement assez libre où jouer sans risque. Shinsuke s'installa entre deux arbres assez éloignés pour paraitre être deux poteaux de buts tandis que les autres décidèrent des équipes.

« Tenma et Shuu contre Kageyama et moi ? » répéta Kariya, semblant mécontent de ce choix. « D'accord, mais interdiction d'utiliser des Esprits Guerriers, d'accord ? Sinon ce serait de la triche puisque moi et Kageyama n'en avons pas. »

« D'accord. » acceptèrent Tenma et Shuu.

Kageyama et Kariya engagèrent la partie et foncèrent vers les cages, pour être rapidement bloqué par Tenma qui tenta un tacle, mais que Kageyama parvient à esquiver pour ensuite faire une passe en avant à Kariya. Ce dernier s'apprêta à frapper dans la balle mais fut soudainement interrompu par Shuu qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Le garçon aux cheveux colorés lui déroba le ballon et fit la passe à Tenma, qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de lui.

« C'est à toi, Tenma ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je fonce ! Tir rafale ! » s'écria Tenma en courant à toute allure avec le ballon, plus rapide que le vent.

Le ballon se précipita vers les cages mais Shinsuke intervenu avec l'Arrêt Flamboyant et réussit à stopper ce tir.

« Bien jouer Shinsuke ! » félicita Tenma.

« Toi aussi Tenma ! » répondit son ami en revoyant le ballon au loin.

Cette fois ce fut Kageyama qui tenta de prendre la balle en sautant en l'air mais une ombre apparut derrière lui et le dépassa, réceptionnant le ballon rond. Maintenant en possession du ballon, Shuu fila vers les buts et tira. Mais Kariya apparut juste devant les cages.

« Ce ballon ne passera pas ! Filet de Chasse ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'un filet violet arrêta de ballon. « Kageyama ! »

Ce dernier réapparut près de Shuu et, une fois le ballon aux pieds, tira avec sa Supertechnique, Autre Dimension. Le ballon d'élément bois se précipita vers les cages et même l'Arrêt Surprise ne réussit pas à l'arrêter.

« Et voilà, on a marqué ! » déclara Kariya avec fierté.

« Shuu ! Il faut qu'on remonte au score ! » s'exclama Tenma avec détermination.

« Dans ce cas donnons le maximum, Tenma. » répondit son ami en souriant.

« Quoi, car vous n'y alliez pas à fond ? » s'écria Kariya.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard complice et hochèrent la tête. Dès que le ballon fut renvoyé par Shinsuke, Tenma sauta et l'attrapa avant même que Kariya n'ait pu réagir. Il fit la passe à Shuu, qui fut immédiatement bloqué par Kageyama, du moins c'est ce que crut ce dernier. Mais un sourire de Shuu et un mouvement si rapide que ses yeux eurent du mal à suite lui prouvèrent que non, quand Shuu le dribbla à toute allure et tira dans les cages.

« Je vais l'arrêter ! » prévient aussitôt Shinsuke en invoquant une main d'énergie géante devant lui. « Main Céleste ! »

Il arriva à l'arrêter mais la puissance de frappe fut telle que le ballon rebondir contre sa main et s'envola en arrière. Shinsuke s'apprêta à le récupérer mais s'arrêta en voyant apparaitre Shuu.

« Je vais marquer. » déclara Shuu avant de frapper de toutes ses forces dans le ballon.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps pour une Supertechnique, Shinsuke sauta pour intercepter la balle mais à peine ses doigts frôlèrent-ils l'objet rond qu'il fut repousser et ne put empêcher le but.

« Bravo Shuu, c'était un super but ! » applaudit Tenma.

Shuu le remercia et s'approcha de Shinsuke, qui regardait avec déception les cages, déçu d'avoir laissé le ballon entrer.

« Ne soit pas triste. Ce fut un superbe arrêt. » complimenta Shuu.

« Si c'était vrai j'aurai été capable d'arrêter tes tirs. » protesta Shinsuke.

« Tu as dit vouloir être capable de prédire les mouvements adverses, n'est-ce pas ? Vu comment tu as réussi à réagir pour arrêter mon deuxième tir, je t'assure que tu es sûr la bonne voie. » encouragea Shuu.

« Ah, vraiment ? Génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de particulier pour m'améliorer ? »

Shuu secoua la tête.

« Cela, seul toi peut le savoir. Fis-toi à ton instinct et tu trouveras ta réponse. »

Shinsuke médita sur ces conseils quand soudain Tsurugi fit son apparition entre les arbres, les mains dans les poches.

« Vous êtes là. C'était juste pour vous dire que le coach à décider que nous camperons dès le coucher de soleil, voilà. » informa Tsurugi en s'apprêtant à repartir.

« Attend Tsurugi, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? » proposa Tenma.

« Ouais, viens dans notre équipe. Contre ces deux-là, Kageyama et moi nous n'aurons aucune chance sans toi. » appuya Kariya.

Tsurugi haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Shuu les regarda en souriant. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était en compagnie de Tenma et ses amis et déjà, il s'amusait comme jamais. Cette soirée camping promettait d'être très divertissante.

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Feu de camp et fantôme._**

Quand les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Ils avaient fini sur un score de 4-3 en faveur de Tenma et Shuu qui, par leur vitesse, avaient eu beaucoup plus d'occasions de marquer que le groupe de Tsurugi, Kariya et Kageyama. Mais au final, ils s'étaient tous bien amusés, et c'est ça qui comptait le plus pour eux.

Quand les six garçons retournèrent au campement ils furent accueillis par le coach Endou, qui transportait un fagot de bois dans des bras.

« On n'attendait plus que vous. » dit-il joyeusement. « Aller, venez, tout est déjà mis en place. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Ils suivirent le coach Endou et grimpèrent les marches du fort, où les autres membres de l'équipe les attendaient déjà. Nombreux d'entre eux avaient déjà déplié leurs sacs de couchages et discutaient avec animation. Une conversation se faisait principalement : celle de Midori et Nishiki, qui voulait récupérer sa place sur l'un des troncs mais la manageuse refusait de le lui céder, prétendant qu'en tant que demoiselle, il devait être galant et lui laisser sa place.

« Non, je veux m'assoir ! » protesta Nishiki.

« Oh, soit un homme et arrête de te plaindre, on dirait une fille ! » répliqua Midori.

« Euh, ils se disputent depuis longtemps ? » demanda Shinsuke, se tournant vers Shindou, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Depuis quelques minutes. Ils devraient bientôt arrêter. » déclara Shindou sans inquiétude.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Tenma. Il connaissait bien le caractère trempé de Midori et savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il fallait juste espérer que Nishiki abandonne rapidement. Heureusement la dispute fut interrompue par le coach Endou.

« Hey Nishiki, tu veux bien venir m'aider à allumer le feu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr coach ! » s'exclama Nishiki en courant l'aider.

Mais même à deux ils n'arrivèrent pas à allumer un feu. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de briquer et que le coach Endou n'était pas très douer avec un bâton en main.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. » déclara Shuu.

« Tu es sûr Shuu ? Ce n'est pas très évident à faire. » prévenu le coach Endou.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. » assura le garçon aux mèches colorées.

Finalement, grâce à l'aide de Shuu, ils allumèrent le feu, qui fut souvent alimenté par des branches provenant d'un tas ramassé par l'équipe pour que, justement, leur feu ne se consume pas sachant que cela prendrait un temps fou à recommencer. Impatient, le coach Endou sortit rapidement de son sac un sachet de marshmallow en s'écriant :

« Qui pour des marshmallows grillés ? »

Les Raimons empoignèrent leurs bâtons pour les remplir de marshmallow et ensuite les faire brûler en haut du feu. Tenma, qui en avait mis au feu pour Shuu, remarqua l'absence de ce dernier. Il le chercha du regard et le vit près du bord, en train d'observer la vue. Tenma termina de griller ses marshmallows et le rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shuu ? » questionna-t-il.

« J'admire le coucher de soleil. » se contenta d'expliquer Shuu.

Tenma hocha la tête et tendit un bâtonnet de Marshmallow à Shuu.

« Tu en veux ? Tu vas voir, c'est super bon ! »

Bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, Shuu accepta humblement les marshmallows. Tenma croqua le premier dedans, dégustant le gout merveilleux des marshmallows avant de souffler.

« Ah, c'est chaud ! » s'écria-t-il en se ventilant de sa main libre.

Shuu rigola doucement et décida d'y goûter à son tour. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de croquer dedans mais souffla avant d'arracher un goût de marshmallow, sous le regard de Tenma qui attendait le verdict final. Shuu avala et sourit.

« C'est vraiment bon ! »

« Tu vois ? Les marshmallows sont parfaits pour le camping ! » déclara joyeusement Tenma.

« Hey, Tenma, Shuu, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? » demanda le coach Endou en arrivant derrière eux.

« Coach ! On profitait de la vue. » expliqua Tenma.

Le coach Endou les rejoignit et s'assit sur le muret, à côté de Tenma. Il tenait dans sa main un bâtonnet de marshmallows, donc il dévora l'un d'eux d'un seul coup de dent. Il eut alors la même réaction que Tenma : d'abord dégustant le goût du marshmallow avant de se rendre compte que sa langue le brûlait. Il se leva et sautilla de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de rafraichir sa langue sous les regards amusés de Tenma et Shuu. Mais Shuu se stoppa en voyant une figure familière provenant des escaliers.

« Hakuryuu ? » appela-t-il.

C'était bien lui, Hakuryuu, qui, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs membres de Raimon, partit rejoindre Tenma. Il déposa l'un des sacs qu'il avait aux épaules et l'ouvrit, révélant plusieurs paquets de brochettes de viande, du saucisson et des couverts en plastique.

« C'est assez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Waouh, c'est génial ce que tu as apporté, Hakuryuu ! » s'exclama Tenma. « Merci ! »

« Merci de m'avoir invité. » répondit le garçon en déposant son deuxième bagage, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un étui de guitare.

« Tu fais de la guitare ? » s'étonna Tsurugi qui venait d'approcher.

« Un peu. » avoua Hakuryuu avec un sourire de fierté. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te montre quelques notes ? »

« Je sens qu'on va se régaler ! » annonça fièrement le coach Endou, coupant Tsurugi qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son rival. « Avec tout ce que vous avez apporté, on va faire un festin de roi ! »

« Attendez coach, je vais vous aider à faire la cuisine ! » annonça Nishiki.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Sangoku.

« J'ai envie d'essayer moi aussi ! » poursuivit Shinsuke.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Tenma.

« Bien sûr ! On va faire ça tous ensemble ! » clama le coach Endou.

Les volontaires suivirent le coach Endou pour préparer à manger, ce qui fait que Tenma laissa Shuu, qui était toujours en compagnie de Hakuryuu et Tsurugi. Ce dernier sourit et suivit le groupe, laissant ainsi seul l'ancien duo d'attaquants de l'équipe Zéro. Shuu fut le premier à rompre le silence :

« Alors, tu as accepté l'invitation de Tenma. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien. Je suis venue parce que j'en avais envie. » admit Hakuryuu, croisant les bras.

Shuu sourit. Il était content de voir que son ancien camarade de foot avait finalement abandonné son idée de joueur ultime, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela était beaucoup plus satisfaisant de jouer au football pour s'amuser.

« Hé, Shuu, regarde, j'ai réussi à faire griller une brochette. Tu la veux ? » demanda Tenma au loin.

Shuu ria et se leva, partant rejoindre Tenma. Hakuryuu le regarda s'éloigner avant de faire de même, s'approchant du groupe qui s'était formé autour du feu de camp.

Bien que la nuit fût tombée, aucun Raimon ne semblait décidé à aller se coucher. Tous étaient beaucoup trop occupés à regarder les gaffes du coach Endou qui manqua de peu de brûler ses cheveux et la viande. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, Kariya décida qu'il était l'heure pour les histoires de fantômes. Il voulait s'amuser un peu et faire peur à Tenma et Kageyama lui semblait un très bon divertissement.

« Personne ne veut se lancer ? Dans ce cas, je commence ~ » déclara-t-il joyeusement sans attendre de réponse de ses camarades.

Il attrapa une lampe torche et l'alluma en direction de son visage, lui donnant un air qui effraya Tenma, qui sursauta légèrement en arrière.

Kariya raconta l'histoire d'un jeune garçon de leur âge qui aimait beaucoup jouer au football. Etrangement il partageait beaucoup de points communs avec Tenma : même aptitude, même passion pour le foot, même considération de la personnification du football en une personne, ce qui agaçait fortement Michael, et plus-ou-moins même ressemblance physique. Si Tenma voyait ça comme une coïncidence, plusieurs de ses coéquipiers avaient compris pourquoi Kariya avait fait une telle description : dans une tentative de faire peur au capitaine des Raimon.

Le garçon au visage d'ange mais caractère de démon poursuivit en expliquant que ce fameux garçon vivait sur une île, comme par hasard semblable à celle où ils se trouvaient. Il s'entrainait dur pour être le meilleur et rendre le football heureux (au plus grand drame de Michael). Alors tous les jours il suivait un entrainement spécial où il allait à la cascade, par un grand hasard semblable à celle où s'entrainait Tenma avec Shuu. Il tentait de grimper le sommet, sans vraiment y arriver. Puis un jour, il y arriva. Le garçon était tellement surpris d'avoir réussi qu'il s'était mis à crier de joie, son cœur s'emballant. Mais alors, à ce moment, il sentit une ombre dans son dos. En se retournant il vit un monstre gigantesque, juste en face de lui. Le garçon, soudainement paniqué, fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Mais il avait oublié qu'il était au bord d'une falaise. Son pied glissa et il tomba. Lors de sa chute, il eut une dernière vision sur le monstre qui s'évapora devant ses yeux, avant que sa chute ne lui soit fatale.

« F-Fatale ? » bégaya Tenma. « Cela veut dire qu'il est… ? »

« Mort, oui. » confirma Kariya avec un sourire sadique.

Tenma frissonna et agrippa Shuu par l'épaule, surprenant ce dernier qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tenma, lui demandant s'il allait bien.

« Je… Je vais bien. » assura le capitaine des Raimons. « Mais elle fait peur cette histoire… D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elle est vraiment réaliste… Elle me rappelle un peu la cascade où tu m'avais emmené m'entrainer, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est vrai que ça y ressemble. » approuva Shuu.

« Mais au fait, qu'est-ce c'était ce monstre ? » demanda Shinsuke.

« Un Esprit Guerrier sans doute. » répondit Hakuryuu. « Dans sa joie d'avoir réussi à grimper il a sûrement réussi à libérer inconsciemment son Esprit Guerrier. Mais comme il n'était au courant, il l'a confondu avec un monstre. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il a disparu lors de sa chute. »

« A-Attend, ça ne t'a pas fait peur cette histoire, Hakuryuu ? » demanda Tenma, surprit.

« Pas vraiment. » dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs secouant la tête.

« Ben quoi Tenma, tu as eu peur ? » taquina Kariya.

« A-Absolument pas. » protesta le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. « C'est juste que c'était très ressemblant à mon entrainement sur l'île… »

« _Non, tu crois !_ » s'exclamèrent mentalement de nombreux joueurs.

« Dans ce cas-là prouve-le. » dit Kariya. « Va là où tu t'étais entrainé et ramène nous une preuve. »

« Kariya ! » s'exclama Kirino

« Quoi ? Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas peur. »

« Je vais le faire ! » déclara Tenma en se levant. « Et je vais te ramener une preuve ! »

Tsurugi se leva à son tour, à la surprise de Tenma, et de Hakuryuu.

« Quoi, tu crois que je vais laisser un inconscient comme toi se balader tout seul dans une forêt ? »

« Merci de m'accompagner, Tsurugi ! » s'écria Tenma en s'agrippant à Tsurugi, qui tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami en lui criant de le lâcher.

« Dans ce cas-là, je viens avec vous. » dit Hakuryuu en les rejoignant.

Mais avant que les trois garçons ne puissent partir dans la forêt, le coach Endou interpella Shuu, qui fixait Tenma avec un regard inquiet.

« Shuu, tu veux bien les accompagner ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu connais cette île comme ta poche. Je suis sûr que si tu es avec eux ils ne risquent rien, surtout pas de se perdre. »

Le garçon aux mèches colorées acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rejoignit Tenma, soulagé de pouvoir l'accompagner.

« Bon, allons-y ! » s'exclama Tenma.

Ils disparurent tous les quatre dans la pénombre, laissant les Raimons dans un silence inconfortable. Kirino fut le premier à le rompre en soupira, foudroyant du regard Kariya.

« Bravo Kariya. Voilà qu'ils vont s'aventurer en forêt en pleine nuit. »

« Hé, c'est lui qui disait qu'il n'avait pas peur. » défendu Kariya. « Après, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est trouillard. »

« Mais ce n'était pas la peine de leur parler d'un test de courage. »

« Oh, si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser un peu… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kirino, je suis certain qu'il ne va rien leurs arrivés. » assura Shindou. « Avec Shuu et Hakuryuu ils sont entre de bonnes mains. N'est-ce pas coach ? »

Le coach confirma d'un hochement de tête, toujours en train d'observer la forêt où s'étaient engouffrés les quatre garçons. Il se détourna finalement et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Alors, on continue ces histoires de fantôme ? »

* * *

 **Laissez moi vos avis si vous avez aimé, s'il-vous-plait, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Aventure et guitare.**_

Tenma regarda de droite à gauche et s'arrêta. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Shuu.

« Euh, c'est par là, Shuu ? »

« Oui, on est dans la bonne direction. » assura le garçon aux mèches colorées.

Tenma acquiesça et reprit le chemin, suivit par Tsurugi, Hakuryuu et Shuu. Ils iraient à la cascade où Tenma s'était entrainé avec Shuu et ramèneraient une preuve à Kariya, afin que Tenma lui prouve qu'il n'avait pas peur de ces histoires de fantômes qui, par un étrange hasard, ressemblait beaucoup à sa situation. Mais, si Tenma paraissait un peu stresser de se perdre, ce n'était pas le cas des autres : Tsurugi se contentait de le suivre d'un air nonchalant, lui-même suivit par Hakuryuu, et Shuu, lui, avançait en observant les alentours afin de reconnaitre les lieux. Il lui suffisait de reconnaitre ces arbres pour retrouver le chemin alors il faisait attention à ne pas se tromper, il faisait quand même nuit et ce serait embêtant de ce perdre le soir sans aucun repère. Surtout que dans les quatre, lui seul connaissait l'île puisque Tsurugi et Hakuryuu n'avaient jamais pris la peine de s'y intéresser, trop occuper dans leurs entrainements.

« Je suis bien content que vous m'ayez accompagné » annonça Tenma. « Sans vous je me serai perdu depuis longtemps. »

« Bah, on allait pas te laisser tomber. » répondit Hakuryuu. « Surtout que, comme tu le dit, sans nous tu serais perdu. »

« Toi aussi je te signale. » intervenu Tsurugi. « Pour quelqu'un qui a passé beaucoup de temps ici tu ne connais pas si bien les alentours.

« J'étais occupé. »

« C'est ça… »

Hakuryuu fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, grommelant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser aux paysages tandis Tsurugi se contenta de sourire en mettant ses mains dans les poches, sous le regard amusé de Shuu.

« Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, nous ne sommes plus très loin. » avisa Shuu.

« Ah bon ? Je ne reconnais pas les lieux. » dit Tenma. « Tu es sûr qu'on est déjà passé par là ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'entends pas le bruit de la cascade ? »

Tenma secoua la tête. Shuu lui conseilla alors de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par les bruits de la forêt. Tenma s'exécuta, de même que Tsurugi et Hakuryuu. Et, en se laissant porter par les sons, il entendit finalement, à travers le vent et le bruissement des feuilles, un lointain bruit d'eau qui s'écroulait lourdement contre la roche.

« Je l'entend ! La cascade n'est plus très loin ! » annonça Tenma.

« Quel empressement… » commenta Hakuryuu, en retrait tandis que Shuu et Tenma marchaient côte à côte. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« La plupart du temps, oui. » confirma Tsurugi.

Les quatre garçons marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans la forêt avant d'atteindre une rivière.

« Cette fois on est tout proche ! » s'exclama Tenma « Il suffit de suivre cette rivière et on va y arriver. »

Il eut raison car, en une dizaine de minutes, ils se trouvèrent en face du mur de pierre où Shuu avait programmé un entrainement pour Tenma. Maintenant il leur suffisait de trouver une façon de prouver à Kariya qu'ils étaient bien venus ici.

« On pourrait ramener une roche ? » proposa Tenma.

« Ouais, un rocher comme tous ceux de l'île. Très bonne idée. » ironisa Hakuryuu. « Non, il faut quelque chose qui est propre à cet endroit. »

« Peut-être les gravures du murs ? »

« Et tu les prends comment ? En brisant le mur à mains nues ? »

«… C'est vrai que ça serai compliqué. »

« Pourquoi vous voulez vous casser la tête ? » interrompu Tsurugi. « Il suffit de prendre une photo.

« Superbe idée Tsurugi ! » s'exclama Tenma. « Mais quelqu'un à un téléphone portable ? »

« C'est quoi un téléphone portable ? » demanda Shuu tandis que Hakuryuu fouilla dans les poches de sa veste.

Tenma, après que son étonnement soit passé, lui expliqua rapidement en quoi consistait un téléphone portable, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment Shuu. Hakuryuu tendit son portable à Tsurugi, qui le prit et leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Car je vais grimper au sommet. Quand je serai en haut tu prendras une photo, pour prouver à tous que je suis le meilleur. »

Tsurugi roula les yeux mais mit le téléphone dans sa poche.

« D'accord. »

« J'y vais moi aussi ! Shuu, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait après que tu sois parti lors de l'entrainement. » déclara Tenma.

Shuu sourit et regarda Tenma commencer à grimper le mur, légèrement derrière Hakuryuu qui avait été le premier à monter. Shuu se rendu compte à quel point Tenma s'était améliorer quand, sans aucune difficulté ni aucune hésitation, il dépassa Hakuryuu, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, et grimpa encore plus, là où même Hakuryuu commença à fatiguer. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était essoufflé en arrivant près du sommet mais il trouva quand même la force de continuer et, dans un cri, agrippa le bord de la falaise et porta en haut. Il se redressa et, se plaçant au bord de la falaise, leva les bras en l'air et ferma les yeux, s'écriant :

« Regarde Shuu ! J'ai réussi ! »

Il bougea les bras de bas en haut, fier de sa réussite. Même Tsurugi devait admettre que la performance de Tenma était talentueuse, puisque Hakuryuu n'était toujours parvenu au sommet.

« Alors Hakuryuu, tu fatigues ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu t'es rouillé depuis notre match ? »

« La-La ferme ! il est juste un peu plus rapide que moi ! c'est tout ! »

« Tenma ! Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. » recommanda Shuu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque - Ah …! »

Le pied de Tenma venait de glisser, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Le garçon agita les bras dans le vide pour se stabiliser mais n'y arriva pas et tomba de la falaise.

«TENMA!» S'écrièrent Shuu et Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu jura et sauta sur le côté, tendant la main dans le vide en espérant être assez proche pour attrapa Tenma. La silhouette de Tenma apparut à côté de lui mais, à peine Hakuryuu effleura-t-il sa jambe qu'elle disparut aussitôt vers le bas. Tsurugi courut vers le bord de la falaise, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais Shuu fut plus rapide. Le garçon à l'énergie négative sauta d'une roche sur le côté et bondit vers Tenma. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il réussit à se placer sur la trajectoire de Tenma et, se plaçant dans son dos, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et frappa du pied dans la roche, déviant légèrement leur trajectoire avant dese laisser tomber avec lui.

Les deux garçons tombèrent dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd. Hakuryuu sauta et atterrit au sol, un genou par terre.

« ça va ? » demanda Tsurugi, à mi-chemin entre Hakuryuu et l'eau.

« Oui. Mais ça ne doit pas être la même chose pour eux. ».

Ils s'approchèrent du bord, en l'espoir de voir les deux garçons qui étaient tombé dans l'eau.

« Bon, je vais les chercher. » déclara Hakuryuu en commençant à retirer sa veste.

« Attend, regarde ! »

Près du bord, l'eau commença à remuer, provoquant à Tsurugi et Hakuryuu de s'approcher pour venir en aide à leurs amis dès qu'ils apparaitraient. Une main apparue à la surface, s'agitant comme pour se pousser de l'avant et finalement le reste du corps fit surface. C'était Shuu qui, à bout de bras, transportait Tenma qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas évanouit, semblait alors des difficultés à nager. Les deux attaquants indemnes se précipitèrent pour l'aider et Tsurugi se charge de soutenir Tenma tandis que Hakuryuu fit de même pour Shuu. Tenma tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante tandis que Tsurugi le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va Tenma ? »

Le capitaine des Raimon toussa mais répondit :

« Je vais bien, grâce à Shuu. »

Il tenta de se relever mais du compter sur l'aide de Tsurugi pour y arriver, et s'approcher de son sauveur, qui était assis par terre, Hakuryuu s'assurant qu'il n'ait rien. Tenma se mit à genoux près de lui.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il. « Si j'avais fait plus attention… »

Shuu sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit que Tenma leva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux il détestait quand ses amis se blessaient à cause de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tenma, je n'ai rien. » rassura Shuu.

Il se leva et tendit les bras vers Tenma pour l'aider à se lever.

« Tu vois ? Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Mais à peine dit-il ça que ses jambes tremblèrent et qu'il tomba en avant. Tenma fut le premier à réagir et, debout sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était, l'arrêta dans sa chute et le soutenu en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule. Shuu passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

« Mince, il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite. »

« Ne me fait pas des frayeurs pareils ! » reprocha Tenma en souriant.

« Bon, ne nous attardons pas ici et rentrons. » déclara Hakuryuu.

Le trajet jusqu'au camp fut plus long qu'à aller mais cela ne les dérangea pas. Quand ils rentrèrent au camp, personne encore n'était allé dormir et les Raimons furent étonner de les voir revenus comme des soldats de guerre, Shuu soutenu par Tenma tandis que Hakuryuu boitait, ce que Tsurugi avait découvert peu de temps après qu'ils aient décidé de rentrer – apparemment le saut de Hakuryuu avait finalement assez mal atterrit après son saut mais n'avait pas voulu qu'on le sache. La plupart des Raimon s'attendaient plutôt à ce que ce soit Tenma qui soit le blessé, et non Shuu. Le coach Endou fut le premier à leur demander ce qui s'était passé, retirant une trousse de premier soin de son sac à dos.

Alors, pendant que Tenma expliqua avec confusion ce qui c'était passer – et que Tsurugi ne voulait pas intervenir, le coach Endou banda la jambe de Hakuryuu et installa un lit de fortune à Shuu en utilisant son propre sac de couchage. Les autres, eux, écoutèrent l'histoire de Tenma et finirent soit par rire soit par des réprimandes.

« Tu vois Kariya pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire ça ? Voilà où ils en sont à cause de ton idée absurde. » reprocha Kirino.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien s'y Tenma à deux pieds gauches. Et puis, c'est lui qui a accepté mon offre. Mais d'ailleurs, vous avez ramené une preuve ? » demanda le défenseur au sourire de démon.

Avant que Tenma ne puisse répondre négativement, Tsurugi sortit de sa poche le portable de Hakuryuu, qu'il détenait encore, et le tourna vers Kariya. Tenma en profita pour regarder et vit que c'était une photo de lui, quand il avait levé les bras une fois atteint le sommet de la falaise. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le flash de l'appareil pointer sur lui tandis qu'il s'esclaffait auprès de Shuu. Même sans flash, grâce au clair de lune qui l'éclairait c'était facile de le reconnaitre.

« Voilà ta preuve. » dit Tsurugi en rangeant le portable. « Et si tu n'y crois pas, tu n'as cas allé vérifier les blessures de Shuu et Hakuryuu par toi-même. »

« Mouais… D'accord, je veux bien admettre que tu n'es pas un froussard Tenma. » admit Kariya. « Mais par contre tu as vraiment deux pieds gauches ! »

«Kariya! »

Les Raimon regardèrent Kirino réprimander Kariya avec un air amusé, jusqu'à ce que Nishiki prenne la parole.

« En tout cas, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Si j'avais su que vous vous étiez si amuser, je vous aurais accompagné ! »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu te serais perdu en deux minutes maximum dans la forêt, toi et ton sens de l'orientation zéro! » sermonna Midori.

Une fois que le coach Endou termina de soigner Shuu et Hakuryuu, tous les Raimons se réunirent autour de leur feu, toujours alimenté par les branches d'arbres. Tsurugi attrapa la guitare de Hakuryuu et la tendit à ce dernier, qui la prit en souriant.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina sur une note musicale de guitare, l'aventure de la falaise déjà oublié pour profiter de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shuu s'était drôlement amusé.

* * *

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Prochaine publication : l'épilogue. Dites moi si vous avez aimé cette 'mini-fic' ou si je dois vraiment changer mon humour.**


	4. Epilogue

**_Epilogue : Au revoir, Tenma._**

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous, Shuu ? »

« Tenma, laisse le un peu tranquille. Il t'a déjà dit non, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? »

« Mais Kariya… Il pourrait peut-être changer d'avis. »

« Tenma. » intervenu le principal concerné. « Je te remercie encore une fois de ton offre mais je ne peux pas accepter, désolé. »

Tenma parut déçu mais changea rapidement, souriant à Shuu.

« Je comprends. Mais on reviendra te rendre visite, promis ! »

Shuu sourit à la promesse de son ami aux cheveux bouclés. Il était fascinant de voir à quel point tout semblait si simple pour lui. Shuu était certain que ça lui manquerait dès que Tenma quitterait l'île, c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps. En fait, les Raimons n'attendaient plus que lui pour monter à bord du bateau qui les ramèneraient à la ville d'Inazuma. D'ailleurs, Nishiki commençait à s'impatienter en ne faisant rien, se mettant à trouver diverses occupations qui agacèrent Midori.

« Tenma, magne-toi ! J'en peu plus de supporter ce type ! Si tu tardes, je vais finir par le jeter à l'eau ! » menaça-t-elle.

« Ah, j- j'arrive ! » s'exclama Tenma en bégayant, ce qui fit rire Shuu.

« Il semblerait qu'on te demande alors ne les fait pas attendre. » déclara le garçon aux mèches colorées.

Tenma rigola, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il arrêta de rire et se tourna vers Shuu, lui tendant la main, et sourit. Sans hésiter Shuu la serra en retour.

« J'ai vraiment aimé cette journée passée avec toi Shuu. » avoua Tenma. « Surtout quand on a joué au foot et… ! Ah mince ! »

« Un problème ? » demanda Shuu, intrigué par la réaction de Tenma.

« On a oublié de jouer au football avec toute l'équipe ! »

Shuu cligna des yeux un instant, puis éclata de rire, amusé par le ce qui semblait être « un drame » aux yeux de Tenma.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » assura-t-il. « Et puis, on a tout le temps pour rejouer au football tous ensemble. »

« Tu as raison, Shuu. » acquiesça Tenma.

« TENMA, GROUILLE-TOI ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Kariya et Midori.

Tenma sursauta et, lâchant la main de Shuu, courut jusqu'au bateau. Avant de monter à son bord il fit un signe de la main à Shuu, qui fit de même.

« Au revoir, Shuu ! » salua le coach Endou, en écho avec quelques Raimons.

« A la prochaine fois, Shuu ! On ira jouer au football ! » clama Tenma à haute voix pour que le garçon l'entende.

Shuu regarda le bateau s'éloigner et, une fois qu'il disparut à l'horizon, se tourna, faisant face à l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait. C'était beaucoup plus calme sans Tenma et ses amis. Il fit quelques pas tandis que le vent passa et, sans un bruit, disparut dans une aura dorée qui l'enveloppa, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une légère traînée de poussière d'or…


End file.
